


Sneak Peek

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101





	Sneak Peek

"Ow." Dawn's shoulder and hip were sore, and no wonder--she'd rolled off the bed during the night. "Ow. No comfy here." If only...

*blink* Dawn found herself atop the mattress again. Right on the edge, and on top of the blankets, but....

She could teleport! She had superpowers, real honest-to-god superpowers! She could be a superhero, just like Buffy! Which...admittedly...not looking like a great career choice right now, what with the stinky meat patty grease job, but still!

Dawn squinched up her eyes and concentrated. *blink* Was she in the Magic Box? Wait. No, she was on the other side of the room. Well, maybe she just needed to practice to get better.

*blink* She was in the hall. Mmph. But she had gone straight through the walls! That was useful, right? She had to tell Willow! And Tara!

*blink* "Eeeek!" Tara and Willow vanished in a flurry of sheets. "Dawnie!"

"Sorry! I mean...sorry!" *blink*

Okay. She was going to have to learn to look before she leaped. Ohmigod. Maybe she could do that too!

This was going to be a great semester!


End file.
